powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Demon
"Speed Demon" is the first half of the 25th episode in the second season of The Powerpuff Girls, preceding "Mojo Jonesin." Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are looking forward to a vacation in the Bahamas but a race home soon sends them to an alternative time set about fifty years in the future where they discover that Townsville is no more and that one of their enemies has become a huge threat... Plot Buttercup is impatiently looking at the clock at school, waiting to go on vacation to the Bahamas. Ms. Keane gets her back to reality by calling Buttercup's name and insisting that the young Powerpuff pay attention. For the next few minutes, Keane begins talking to herself while scribbling some complicated form of Maths on the board as her young charges look on. She gets so distracted she loses attention before realizing that her class are staring at her, puzzled. She snaps back to herself and as the bell rings, bids the kids a goodbye. The group races past her, waving goodbye. Outside, the door springs open with Buttercup announcing that they're free at last just as her classmates come out the door. It's soon revealed that the girls are all excited as they're going to the Bahamas. Bubbles even announces that she's going to work on her tan with Blossom stating that they've got a whole week away from the people of Townsville and Buttercup agrees, telling them that they'll be free from the Hotline too. "Hello, Powerpuff Girls," Bubbles says, pretending to be the Mayor. "This is the Mayor. Get over here right away. I seem to have accidentally flushed myself down the toilet." This has both her and Blossom laughing and embracing one another. Buttercup then arrives, telling them which one of her sisters aka the slowpokes wants to race her home. "Who you calling a slowpoke, Fathead?," Bubbles snaps. The three girls then line up and after taking turns to count down, race off at the speed of light with Ms. Keane biding them goodbye while on the street, with their sheer power having destroyed a car, a passer-by, a man with a mustache urges them to slow down. Soon, the race gets very intense. Blossom and Bubbles are evenly matched but Buttercup sails past them, forcing her two other sisters to increase their speed until they're all level again and then suddenly, everything just stops with the three girls themselves having frozen. It then cuts to a close-up of the girls as Buttercup's voice is heard echoing as she says, "I told you I'd win!." Finally, the whole thing begins moving slowly at first before returning to normal speed and the girls all land outside their house. Buttercup's thrilled about her victory but Bubbles isn't so happy, convinced that Buttercup cheated, causing Buttercup to make fun of her by pulling her pigtails. Bubbles starts crying, calling for the Professor but he's not there. They then head into the lab where they discover an aged and miserable Professor apparently struggling to recreate the Powerpuff Girls but his ingredients don't work nor do they match whatsoever. Upon seeing the girls, he chases them out of the lab, convinced that they're nothing more than an hallucination. Frightened, the Powerpuff Girls flee and head outside but are shocked to discover that Townsville has been reduced to nothing but a barren wasteland. The girls then fly through the decimated city, eventually reaching City Hall where inside, they find Ms. Sara Bellum who has gone old and insane. She's mourning the death of The Mayor of Townsville. Upon seeing the girls, she then orders them to get out, saying that the Mayor is "hers." The Girls flee and soon reach Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which has been destroyed as well. They soon find Ms. Keane who has now aged and is also senile, endlessly waving over and again while repeating the same sentence. Blossom tries to talk to Ms. Keane but she isn't listening, instead stating that she stood waving after the girls went missing for fifty years. The girls are stunned at the revelation just as HIM's laughter emerges. As he explains what happened, wisps of smoke begin emerging as Blossom sweats, obviously under pressure. "I know that voice," Blossom whispers, turning around with Buttercup and Bubbles doing so too. As they glance around, the smoke appears from behind Blossom while Him soon emerges, telling them that seconds, minutes, hours, days and nights crawled by on hands and knees as they raced the speed of light. Him then appears and floats up past them. Sensing something behind them, Blossom and Buttercup turn around while Bubbles points at Him who is now sitting on the edge of a cliff, asking Buttercup if she remembers. Suddenly, Buttercup hears herself arrogantly challenging her sisters to a race and as this happen, she clutches her head in dismay, saying, "No!". Him gleefully agrees and soon gets up from where he was sitting before stating that as the girls traveled through time, the whole world went to Heck. Blossom urges her sisters not to believe the lie and they all take off, approaching Him who simply cackles. For the next few minutes, the girls channeling all their anger, rage and grief into their attacks proceed to beat Him. After silently crying, they give one final punch which sends Him crashing to the ground. Him, however recovers quickly and snaps his claws just as the girls descend on him again. As they continue fighting Him, it then shows various newspaper headings with some detailing the Powerpuff Girls's disappearance, the Professor being exposed as a fraud and even the Mayor presumably dying at the age of 83. Once the fight's ended, Him, having recovered at a frighteningly fast level then asks the Girls if they're finished but Buttercup assures Him that he is while Blossom tells him that he can never beat them. It's soon clear that the usual fighting has taken its toll on the girls as they're all breathing rather heavily and sweating too. Him then begins mockingly say if they've beaten before he remarks that he's already won. As he says those words, Him promptly launches himself in the air before his whole body soon grows bigger and more muscular than ever before a jolt of lighting erupts. As the lighting ends, it's shown that Him has now grown into a powerful demonic nearly hundred times the size he normally is and he's dwarfing the girls. He then gleefully remarks that the beauty lies in the pain because it's their fault for leaving, before stating, "Just ask your friends!". It then cuts to show of a group of aged and broken civilians who tell the Powerpuff Girls that they did this. While Bubbles puts her hands to her mouth, stunned, and distressingly, Blossom says "No...", but the demonic Him states to the girls that all he did was take over and that it was easy. Then, now, in unison, along with the aged children's families and citizens of Townsville, while descending on the girls, they ask them to know why they did left them (then asked again by just saying "Why?"), then tell them that they weren't here to protect them (then tell them again by just saying "You weren't here", with the one that asked that they did this pointing to them), then tell that it's their fault (with the rest pointing to them), then begin chanting, "...Your fault...", while pointing to them, with the accusations leaving the girls deeply guilt-ridden and distressed. As the chanting goes on, Blossom brokenly states, "What have we done?". The demonic Him just cackles evilly. The chanting continues as both Buttercup and Bubbles struggle to cope with Buttercup yelling "No. No... No!" while Bubbles starts crying and pulling her pigtails in distress. As the townspeople continue chanting, the girls soon rush up into space, screaming "AAAAAH!" before making a circle for a few seconds. Then, as one, they then fly down to the planet, going back the way they came as they head back into the present, having seen the horrific future. Once they've emerged, the girls then crash-land into some grass and after recovering, realize with joy that Townsville and its people are all intact and alive. As they head home, the girls say hi to the male passerby who's now walking his dog, Ms. Keane, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. Once they see the Professor, they crash into him and while embracing him, begin talking about what happened. The Professor's stunned but tells the girls they've got to get ready for their vacation but after realizing what would happen in their absence, they tell the Professor that they can't leave Townsville, not even for a weekend away in the Bahamas. Characters Major characters *Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **HIM Minor characters *Ms. Keane *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *The Mayor Trivia *According to fans of the show, this is one of the scariest and darkest episodes of the entire series (with the other three being "Boogie Frights," "Power-Noia" and "Abracadaver"). *It is revealed that Ms. Keane can teach math at a very advanced level. * *During the episode, the Professor asks himself why he didn't write down how he created the girls, but in the episode Twisted Sister there's a book with it all written down. *When the girls fly in and land in the Mayor's office, it is a direct copy of Superman 2's General Zod and cohorts as they fly into the White House. *Blossom's left eyelids change color when she and Bubbles are hugging and laughing. *Him doesn't frown at all in this episode. *This is the only episode that has Buttercup letting her hair down. * Ms. Keane's math explains what happens when the Powerpuff Girls are traveling through time. *Speed Demon is also a name From a Michael Jackson song from the Bad album Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on HIM